everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Evie Queen
Princess Evie Evi'l Queen is a new character in the upcoming Disney film Descendants. She is the daughter of the Evil Queen and younger sister of Evelynn, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. About her Coming soon! WIP! Early Life Being the daughter of the Evil Queen, she has been home-schooled in the castle for years and this is her first year at Dragon Hall. While her sister was away at college, prior to the banishment of all the Disney villains on the Isle of the lost. In the book and her diary, when Evie was a child (around 6 years of age) she would write letters to her older sister everyday and receive letters back along with packages and boxes of gifts like; clothes, cosmetic items, hygiene items, dolls for Evie to play with and sometimes food in smaller containers. When her sister got back for summer breaks from college she would spend time with Evie making dolls playing dress up, star gaze with her sister. Evelynn eventually went back to school to continue her learning development till she graduated. then started to travel across Auradon and deliver some more packages back to the Isle for her sister and occasionally her mother. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Like her mom and sister, she's sweet, shy vain beautiful flirty, level-headed nice charming and a little narcissistic (though her sister is much more mild and sophisticated) in manner and appearance. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Evie's lush dark hair falls from her forehead in a striking widows-peak, and she never leaves home without her crown. In the Isle of the lost, Evie is described being fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair (whereas her sister's is bloody red) dark brown eyes rosy lips,. in the film Evie likes to wear her hair out, she wears her hair in a V- braid, just like the colour of her hair, Evie mostly wears blue and black clothing (while her sister wears red and black clothes) her usual outfit is a heart shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape, paired with printed leather skirt, with spiderweb leggings. and black combat boots, she is very well maintained (and so is her sister) from her well plucked eyebrows, to the makeup her mother and older sister (mostly her mother) insists upon. She never leaves home (this goes for Evelynn too) without her mother's approval of her appearance. Coming soon! WIP! Role in film Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *She has inherited her mother's dark magic. *She has an older sister name Evelynn who's three years older than she is. *Evie's outfits are mostly blue and black her sister's are red and black. *Her sister doesn't make a canon appearance in Ever after high just Disney Descendants. *In an Alternative version she's Mattel Ever After High's student Raven Queen, who rebelled against her pre-written destiny and chose not to follow it. However, in the movie and novel she embraces who she is and loves her path that she's currently taking. *She is the half-sister of snow white and her prince making him Evie's step-brother. *Until the movie comes out we'll see what her true path is. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Evelynn Queen.png Eve.png Evil Queen's daughter.png Evie vil queen.jpg Evelynn's Mother.jpg|Her mother Evie's bedroom.jpg|Her bedroom Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Ever After High Category:Fairytales Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Girlfriends Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Good turned Evil Category:Witches Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Evil